Why Don't You Kiss Her
by Jesus-Freak-For-Ever
Summary: Sequel to Just So You Know. This is another Jesse McCartney song.


Yumi broke up with William. It turns out he was cheating on her with Heidi, Odd's old girlfriend.

**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
**

We have become best friends again. She tells me when ever her parents are fighting again. She tells me secrets she doesn't tell anyone else.

**She knows everything  
That is on my mind  
**

I tell her everything, too. It's kind of weird telling a girl about your problems, but Yumi listens.

**Maybe, something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
**

I thought I was over her. I thought that I had finally let go of her. I can't sleep. Right now I can only lay on my bed and think of her.

**A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**

I keep hearing a voice inside my head when ever I shut my head. It softly says.

**Chorus:  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
**

The voice tells me to kiss her. I'm to scared to think of that and the rejection I am going to face. I hate rejection.

**Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
**

_I am not hiding any feelings! _I tell myself that every day. I never believe it though.

**'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside **

I can't live the rest of my life hiding these feelings. I'm always hiding in the shadows and sulking in my thoughts. The only way for her to know is if I tell her. I will never tell her.

**Oh, I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
**

I'm still wondering if I should be the one to tell her. Should I kiss her? No, we're friend's, that's it. It was her rule and I agreed to it.

**Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
**

If it can just touch her hair and face, but she would hate me. She would tell me to back of and that we could never be more than just friends.

**And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
**

She came through the cafeteria doors at 7:00 am. Odd asked her what was wrong and she said her parents had been fighting, again. We'd all tell her it would be okay and that they would talk this out like they did all the other times. Except me. If I put my hand on her shoulder I wouldn't be able to move it. Only Aelita noticed. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

**Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close**

I want to tell her, but I can't. We're great friends so why do I have to want more? If I never tell her then we can continue being friends and nothing will be awkward, for her.

**Chorus:**

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide**

Why don't I tell her? Well one reason is that she has given William another chance. Apparently Heidi had kissed William not knowing that he was dating Yumi. Yumi had asked Heidi if this was true and she admitted it. That's reason one. Reason two is that I don't want to look like a fool when I get turned down by my best friend.

**'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside **

I can live with her never knowing. I don't have to tell her. I can keep my emotions in a bottle as usual and only let them out when I'm alone.

**What would she say  
I wonder, would she just turn away  
**

Okay, William and Yumi just broke up. This time William broke up with him for never paying attention and having her mind wonder off when she's with him. I have my chance to tell Yumi, but that would only leave two heart broken friends who get awkward every time they around each other.

**Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
**

What if she's changed her mind? What if she likes me too? Then we would both be happy and I would never hurt her. I can guarantee that.

**It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself**

Having an emotional battle is more exhausting then it looks. It hurts to wait around and see if she gets back together with William or dates some one else.

**Chorus:  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
**

I've been lying on most of this obviously. I can't live not telling Yumi that I love her. I can't hide these feelings and all the pain is my fault for waiting.

**Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

I have to tell her. I see her sitting on the bench, alone. I walk up to her slowly. She doesn't hear me and is looking down.

**Why don't you kiss her**

"Yumi?" I whispered. She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I pulled away and she was smiling.

"It's about time." She said.

**The end.**

**I think I'm goin to write one on Odd next. Sorry for all spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**Bookworm52**


End file.
